


My Love for You is Like a Truck

by Felloffalot



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 07:04:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12953928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felloffalot/pseuds/Felloffalot
Summary: A month after they began dating, Himiko starts to question her relationship with Tenko.





	My Love for You is Like a Truck

**Author's Note:**

> If Tenko's love for Himiko is like a truck, then my love for Tenko/Himiko is like a freight train.
> 
> This story is sort of a spiritual successor to my last Tenko/Himiko fic, [Coalescence](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12325623). You might get more out of this one if you read that one first.
> 
> Thank you to bitter_edge for betaing.

Himiko was concerned. Not by something like a world-ending catastrophe that could only be prevented by her magic, or a mysterious higher power draining the mana from her body to power its evil scheme – no, Himiko was concerned about something much simpler. It was the matter of her girlfriend, one Tenko Chabashira, the Ultimate Aikido Master, that had Himiko’s mind thrown into chaos.

It was one month ago to this day that Himiko made the decision to reciprocate Tenko’s feelings and become her girlfriend. It was a spur of the moment decision made in a flurry of incomprehensible emotions and mixed messages, but not one that Himiko felt like she regretted. Tenko could be annoying, but she was nice. She was probably the person Himiko hated being around the least. Himiko might even go as far as to say she liked her. (Love might be going a little overboard.)

And yet, despite the exchange of feelings and the start of their relationship, there was… nothing. Even on days where she was at her most obnoxious and clingy, Tenko never went beyond hugging and hand-holding. As far as Himiko knew, there was supposed to be something beyond that, right? There was cuddling, and kissing, and – the unmentionable things beyond that.

It was frustrating. Their relationship hadn’t changed at all since when they were friends, and Himiko couldn’t help but feel like it was her fault. Whenever Tenko tried to get close, she pushed her away. Whenever Tenko poured out her feelings, Himiko just gave her a half-hearted response. Himiko could barely even get herself to say the word “girlfriend”. The entire experience was so entirely new and confusing to her, and she had a gut feeling that she was going about it in the worst way possible.

It occurred to Himiko that she had never told Tenko “I love you”. Tenko wouldn’t hesitate to say the same to her.

“Heeeey, Himiko!” Himiko was thrown out of her thoughts by a light slap on her shoulder, perpetuated by none other than the person who currently occupied 95% of her brain. (The other 5%? Magic, of course.) “What’s wrong? You’ve been super spaced out since we left.”

“Nyeh… It’s nothing.” Himiko wanted to believe it was nothing. Maybe it was all in her head, and Tenko didn’t have any of the same thoughts. That might be a bit too convenient for her, but at the very least, it was a comforting idea.

“Himiko,” Tenko reached down and grabbed Himiko’s hand, intertwining their fingers. Himiko felt the blood rush to her face. She never understood how Tenko could do things like this so casually. “If something’s going on, you know you can tell me, right? We’re dating now. We should tell everything to each other.”

“Nyeeeeh…” ‘We’re dating’, she says. Is this what dating is supposed to feel like, Himiko wondered – always too afraid or embarrassed or cautionary to say or do anything out of the ordinary? It felt terrible for Himiko. She couldn’t even imagine how it felt for Tenko – going out with someone who you can’t even be sure likes you in the first place. The thought occurred to Himiko that Tenko might get fed up and leave her and, for some reason, an emotion welled up in her like she was going to cry.

Himiko stopped, and being that their hands were connected, Tenko stopped as well. “Hey, Tenko…” Himiko tried to gulp down the lump in her throat, but it remained. The thought that she might make Tenko sad, angry, make Tenko come to hate her… that’s not what being a mage is about. She’s supposed to bring joy to people.

“… Do you think… I’m a bad girlfriend…?”

To Himiko’s surprise, Tenko didn’t have an exaggerated reaction, nor did she freeze up completely. Instead, when Himiko turned to look at Tenko’s face, she found her usual smile replaced with a look of concern and contemplation; two emotions Tenko didn’t express very often.

“What makes you say that, Himiko?” Tenko’s voice was soft and light, as if she was afraid putting any strength into her words would make Himiko break.

“Nyeh… I guess… it seems like you’re the only one putting effort in…” Himiko could feel the tears welling up now. Crap. “I don’t wanna disappoint you, but… when I think about going beyond what we’re doing right now… I get afraid.”

“Afraid of what?” Himiko could see the concern on Tenko’s face growing, and it only made her feel even worse.

“I’m afraid that… you’ll start to hate me because I don’t know what I’m doing.” The words nearly got caught in Himiko’s throat; she had to push them out with force. She was pretty sure she was crying at this point. “I know you wanna do more than just hugging and holding hands, but… I don’t know what to do… I’m sorry…”

“Himiko…” Tenko lowered herself down to Himiko’s level and stuck her free hand out, wiping the tears from Himiko’s face. “Hey, Himiko. It’s okay.” Tenko pulled Himiko closer, allowing Himiko’s head to rest on Tenko’s shoulder, her tears absorbed into Tenko’s shirt. The two stood like that for a while on that derelict road, Tenko clutching Himiko close while Himiko’s silent crying turned into full-on sobbing.

Eventually, they separated, Himiko rubbing the remaining wetness from her eyes while Tenko put her hands gently on Himiko’s shoulders.

“I-I’m sorry… I don’t know why I-“ Himiko’s apology was cut off by Tenko.

“It’s fine. You kept in your emotions for so long that they had to explode out of you at some point.” Tenko adopted a gentle smile. “I should be the one apologizing. I was having so much fun that I didn’t even notice how you felt.” Himiko’s expression lightened, her heart raising just a little; Tenko could be good at reassurance when she felt like it.

“You don’t need to be afraid, Himiko. Sure, I want to do more with you than what we’re doing right now… But I didn’t want to be your girlfriend because of that.” Himiko felt her body relaxing, her emotions calming down. “I’ll wait as long as it takes for you to be comfortable with doing those things. Months, years – I don’t care. I won’t do anything that you don’t want to. As long as I’m by your side, I’m happy.” Tenko squeezed Himiko’s shoulders slightly. “Because I love you, Himiko.”

Himiko felt her heart skip a beat, and the blood rush to her face yet again. Even now, those words had a special effect on her. She moved to cover her face with her hat, trying to hide how embarrassed she was. “N-Nyeh… I don’t get how you can say things like so easily…”

Tenko released her grip and laughed, back to her cheerful self. “It’s because of the power of my love for you!”

“H-Hey, Tenko…” Himiko raised up the brim of her hat slightly, exposing one of her eyes and her painfully red face. “Can we… kiss…?”

Tenko froze. Her entire body went stiff and her eyes didn’t move. First for a second. Then a few seconds. Then ten seconds. “T-Tenko…?” Himiko said hesitantly.

“Ah, I’m sorry!” Tenko and Himiko both jumped a bit, Tenko from coming back to reality, Himiko from surprise. “I just witnessed something so painfully cute that my brain froze!”

“Nyeh… You really know how to kill the mood…” Himiko pouted.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” Tenko clapped her hands together, putting her palms against one another to beg. “Please, give me another chance!”

“O-Okay…” Himiko closed her eyes and puckered her lips. (Hopefully that’s what you’re supposed to do, she thought.) Tenko gulped and moved in, putting her hands on Himiko’s shoulders once more to steady the both of them.

Their first kiss was soft. Hesitant. Warm. They stood (or crouched, in Tenko’s case) like that for a few seconds, both of them careful not to push too hard against the other. When they separated, Himiko kept her eyes closed a few seconds more, her brain still trying to catch up with what happened. When she opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was Tenko’s face, bearing the sweetest, most genuine smile she had ever seen on the girl.

“How… How was it…?” Himiko asked, her thoughts still not fully in order.

“Better than I ever could have imagined.” Cheesy, Himiko thought, but effective at making her heart flutter. Damn that girl and her charms. “What did you think?”

“N-Nyeh…” Himiko pressed a finger against her lips. “I… I didn’t hate it, I think…”

“Did you not hate it enough to want to do it again?”

“You sure are greedy, huh?” Himiko put on a cheeky smile, satisfied with her own quip.

“If wanting to kiss the girl I love is greedy, then I’m fine with being a Scrooge!” There Tenko was, back to her loud ways. Himiko let out a sigh mixed with a chuckle.

“Alright, alright… Just to make sure that I don’t hate it…”

**Author's Note:**

> My biggest regret is that I didn't think to write this before Himiko's birthday. I'm sorry, Himiko! I'll have something prepped next year!!


End file.
